youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Arsenal
Weisman, Greg (2011-01-28). Question #12913. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-01-29. Weisman, Greg (2012-09-12). Question #15750. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-09-12. | age (2016) = | species = Human | designation = | gender = Male | hair color = Red | eye color = Blue | mentor = Green Arrow (formerly) | relatives = Red Arrow (clone) Jim Harper Weisman, Greg (2012-07-25). Question #15211. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-07-26. | affiliation = | powers = | equipment = | first = 126 | voice = Crispin Freeman }} :This article is about the original sidekick of Green Arrow. For the Cadmus-created clone, see Red Arrow. Arsenal (real name Roy Harper) was the original Speedy, and the former sidekick of Green Arrow. Shortly after becoming Green Arrow's partner, he was abducted by Lex Luthor and the Light, where he was cloned for the purpose of infiltrating the Justice League. He remained cryogenically frozen for eight years, before he was found in early 2016. Physical appearance As the genetic template for Red Arrow, Roy exactly resembles his physical clone. He has auburn hair and blue eyes, and is much less muscular than Red Arrow, given that he was fifteen at the time of his replacement by the imposter at his (then) current biological age. While under the guise of Speedy, he donned the same outfit that the clone wore before assuming the position of Red Arrow: a yellow sixteenth century-style hat complete with a red feather, yellow gloves, boots, belt and a red suit. Currently, he is missing a portion of his right arm from below the elbow. History Early life Weisman, Greg (2011-09-29). "Question #13528". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-11-22 "Mattel DC Universe Young Justice Speedy Figure". yoyo.com. Retrieved 2012-02-17 Weisman, Greg (2011-02-09). "Question #13003". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-04-16. by Cadmus.]] Early on in his crime fighting career at the age of 15, he went on a solo investigation into a Lex Corp shell company trading weapons with North Rhelasia. He was captured and taken to Cadmus, where the scientists amputated his right arm to have an endless supply of his DNA to use to perfect their cloning technique. He was replaced by a clone who took over as Speedy for the next 3 years, then Red Arrow after that. The real Roy was stored in a cryo-containment pod in Cadmus before being shipped off to Tibet. 2011 When they raided Cadmus, the Light took Roy's pod with them. 2011-2015 The Justice League discontinued the search for Speedy after a few years, believing with Guardian's inside knowledge of Cadmus protocol that he was truly dead. Red Arrow kept looking for him, and was consumed by the search. 2016 With Cheshire's help, Red Arrow finally found Roy, locked in a cryogenic chamber in away in a Tibetan monastery. Red Arrow opened the pod and caught the boy, who started to regain consciousness. Following his liberation, Roy was taken to Royal Memorial Hospital in Star City, where he was watched over by Green and Red Arrow. Upon waking up, Roy had a conversation with Green Arrow and his clone about what happened to him and the eight years during his absence. He was particularly furious with Green Arrow for giving up looking for him while Red Arrow saved him. After they left the room Roy escaped his hospital room by jumping out his window in order to hunt the man responsible for his confinement, Lex Luthor. After his escape he went to one of Green Arrow's storages. There he changed to his original costume and took some equipment to stand off against Lex Luthor. After Red Arrow and Green Arrow arrived, Speedy escaped with the Zeta-Beam and left a grenade behind to make sure they wouldn't follow him. From an adjacent rooftop, Speedy fired a rocket at Luthor's office. Lex survived the attack, and Speedy outmaneuvered Luthor by going underground. After Luthor approached a car with Mercy, Speedy made the car explode. Speedy confronted Luthor and aimed a gun at him, he demanded that Mercy would disarm, however by surprise he saw that Mercy was actually a weaponized cyborg. Mercy was ordered by Luthor to take on Speedy. In the midst of the battle, Speedy was praised by Luthor for the use of his full arsenal: his intelligence. Speedy thought out the strategies to take out Mercy, eventually he used an experimental Lex Corp detonation cord to bind Mercy's arm and detonate it, destroying her right arm. Speedy went straight to Luthor and bound his arm as well. When Speedy threatened to destroy Luthor's arm, he was surrounded by Luthor's security force with guns. He told Luthor that he wanted his revenge and that he was willing to die for. Luthor then gave his briefcase to Speedy to let him see what is inside, after wondering if it was a booby trap, Speedy opened the breifcase revealing a mechanical arm. Green Arrow and Red Arrow arrived late at Lex Corp, where Speedy confronted them and told them that he was fine. He also told that he did not kill Luthor yet, but that he received something instead and showed them the mechanical arm. Green Arrow wondered if he was alright, but Speedy told them that he wasn't Speedy anymore and the sound of "Arsenal" was more to his liking. Powers and Abilities Above average human conditioning: Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen, Speedy has demonstrated impressive physical feats for a human of his age and size. Even with one arm amputated he still has shown to be very incredible in combat. * Speed: Arsenal has shown to be able to run at above the average speed for someone his age in combat situations. * Endurance: Arsenal is able to maintain his stamina during a combative situation. * Agility: Arsenal has proven to be at a high level of human agility, able to move, dodge and react to danger with impressive agility. * Reflexes: Arsenal has shown to react very quickly in combat. * Acrobatics: Arsenal has shown to be good in basic acrobatics. * Strategist: Arsenal has shown to prepare before engaging in combat and overtaking a stronger enemy, to the degree that Lex Luthor commented that this was his greatest asset. * Expert Marksman Equipment * Bow and arrow: Arsenal's primary weapon was a bow and arrow, however as his right arm is now amputated he cannot use a set. * Crossbow: Used with explosive bolt heads. * Electronic key: Able to unlock car doors when placed upon the panel. * Grenades * Grenade launcher * Rocket launcher * Tonfa * Detonation cord: Arsenal used a detonation cord which can bind a foes arm and with a detonator can explode the body part. Appearances Background in other media * In the comics, Roy Harper was one of the earliest sidekicks, modeled from the character of Robin to serve as Green Arrow's sidekick Speedy. When his addiction to heroin was revealed, he became estranged from his mentor. He changed his heroic identity to Arsenal, and later assumed the name Red Arrow when he joined the Justice League. At the end of the Cry for Justice storyline, he lost his right arm (and his daughter) at the hands of Prometheus. ** The 2011 reboot retconned the missing arm away, as well as his daughter (with Cheshire), Lian. * This marks the sixth animated iteration of Speedy. He first appeared in the 1967 The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure's Teen Titans segments, and after that in Teen Titans, Justice League Unlimited, Justice League:New Frontier, and Batman: The Brave and the Bold. References Category:A to Z Category:Archers Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Star City citizens